


Creation

by withoutwingsx



Series: Victuuri Prompts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Oneshot, VictUuri, challenge, dayone, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwingsx/pseuds/withoutwingsx
Summary: Energy can be neither created nor destroyed. Day 1- Prompt: reincarnation





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends. To help re-inspire my love for writing I will be forcing myself to write one oneshot everyday, with preset themes from the web :)  
> The themes are selected in advance and are either ones I want to do or randomly generated. If you have any that you would like me to write, please comment and I will see what I can do.  
> Currently I have 7 for the next week and will be continuing from there. I apologize for those waiting for the next Palisade Prince chapter, it’s still a WIP and right now I am not happy with it yet.  
> I have a big Victuuri project coming up and this little challenge is to prepare me for that, as it will be a lot of writing.  
> Thanks and enjoy.

They say that stars never die. They collapse, yes, but they do not disappear. They merely are transferred into another type of energy, a black hole, devouring everything in sight, but yet still existing.

If we know anything of this world, it is of the laws the universe demands we adhere to.

Energy is neither created nor destroyed. Words that have little meaning to those not of science, merely words children remember for a grade then forget, pushed to the recess of the mind.

They say that the amount of water on earth never truly changes or decreases. They say it merely changes form. The clouds do not create the rain, they merely change the water in the air to liquid form, falling to the earth in droplets until the heat forces it to rise again, and the cycle continues.

All energy is merely recycled, it is the law of this universe, just like gravity, and just like life and subsequently, death.

No being lives forever, death is imminent for all. But do we simply vanish from this world, like a match being blown out, smoke blown by the wind, leaving only the singed smell behind? 

Or perhaps, like all energy in the world, we are merely send back into circulation, as though dandelion seeds being scattered into the breeze, only to blossom into yet another white flower.

 

It was in a field full of tall sunflowers and small round dandelions that you first saw him.

He had eyes the color of the sky, and a smile that made your heart flutter as if it had sprouted wings. He seemed to call to you with words that had no sound, just a feeling of utter belonging, a feeling of rightness with the world. As if time and space had come to a stand-still and ceased to matter, for his silver hair and pale hands were the only universe you needed. 

He was one with the earth, he was a flower in bloom, and as time continued onward like the march of a thousands soldiers, he only seemed to flourish more. He needed no water, no nutrients, but yet you showered him with your affections as if it would allow him to grow until he reached the heavens. For the only place a being like him belonged, was in the clouds, for no angel should be trapped upon the earth.

His lips were the color of pale rose petals, and his skin flushed gently with the lightest touches, as if your fingers were a paintbrush dancing pink across an ivory canvas. 

You played him like a perfect instrument, every time with amazement at the notes plucked from the flawless strings, the melody falling on your undeserving yet chosen ears.

He was more than you deserved, could ever hope to deserve, yet sometimes when he looked at you with that expression, and his lips whispered those words into your ears, sometimes you couldn’t help but believe him. 

But you were no fool, and something as beautiful as him could never belong to someone like you.

Was it any surprise, that the field was empty, that the dandelions had all scattered to the wind, and the tall sunflowers had been plucked of their petals?

He was nowhere in sight, yet you couldn’t feel any sadness or regret, for any time with such a perfect being was better than none. The universe continued on, as it tends to do, always in motion, but your universe had disappeared and time meant nothing. 

Your dreams were of his smile, your thoughts always of his laugh and his gentle touch, his soft gaze and silky tendrils of silver hair, and his voice, a melody you could barely remember but could not bear to forget.

Time had passed, and the field still stood, your garden and home close to where your life had both begun and ended. You stayed alive, in body, but your mind was dancing across the waving flowers, entwined with blue eyes and lithe limbs.

But time continues on, and soon came a knock, another presence. It was the first person you had seen since him, and it was as if you were dunked into freezing water and pulled out into bright sunlight. It was both enlightening but oh so painful.

The stranger wove a tale, as you sat before your small hearth and drank tea from the garden you had poured your energy into for the past decade.

He wove a tale of a god, a beautiful being who fell in love with a mortal, a human. The god watched from above as the mortal went about his life, and he made a deal with the king of the heavens. One year, he was granted, to spend with his mortal, but the condition was that after that he must return no matter what.

For there was no way for a god and a mortal to be together, as one had all of eternity and the other was merely a fleeting life force, stuck in the endless cycle of existence. 

So the god agreed, aching to meet his love in the flesh, and he spent the year with more joy in his heart than there had ever been before.

Yet as it was told, the year was over, and the god was sent back into the heavens. He spent decades in pain, watching his love grow without him, and felt the loneliness as it mirrored his own.

So the god made a final deal, a trade. He would be granted life, to be with his beloved, but he could not do this as he was then.

For only mortals can be with mortals.

So it was done. The gods life was exchanged for a new soul, transformed from the being of light and power into mortality, and he entered the cycle of life. 

The rest would be up to fate, if he would find his love in the next life, and the one beyond that.

For the mere possibility that he would see his love again, was enough for him to relinquish his status and power, to become fragile and human.

You smiled gently as the traveler finished his tale, green almond-shaped eyes staring from beneath shaggy blonde hair.

The man's lips quirked in a smile, and you nodded in thanks for the story. The man gave parting words before he continued on his way.

For while in the next life, the god nor the mortal would remember what had befallen them before, there would always remain an unchangeable fact. That the mortal fell in love with the god at first sight, and it would be no surprise, if it happened yet again.

Love like that is unchanging and consistent.

 

Our universe is merely energy being constantly reused and changed from one form to the other. 

From vapor to water, and from water to ice. 

 

The ice reflects the sky, and your eyes can’t help but watch the figure dancing on the smooth surface as if it was air. 

 

His eyes are the color of the sky, and your heart flutters as if it has grown wings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
